


Lovers?

by AMNigma



Series: The Owl House | Unexpected Lovers [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, I think they're both underage? I'm not sure with canon really, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Wholesome, they're going to have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Amity asks Matt about their relationship. It wasn't how he expected.~~Imagine your OTP being new to dating and have decided to take it that one step further in the bedroom. Due to them being so inexperienced, there is a lot of shyness, giggling, and blushing when it comes to sex.Bonus 1: They have no idea how to use lube/condoms or are super embarrassed buying them.Bonus 2: They have a look online for some tips and find various NSFW blogs or sites and end up confused/startled at the sexual acts/strange positions.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Mattholomule, Gus/Mattholomule (The Owl House)
Series: The Owl House | Unexpected Lovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839250
Kudos: 20





	Lovers?

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, check this link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/otpprompts/171102816323

“I-” Mattholomule, has never, in his life, thought that he’d be in this situation, and yet here he was. “You,” he couldn’t even believe that he’s talking about this with _Amity Blight_ for some reason. “What?” 

“Have sex with Augustus, was I not clear e-”

“You’re plenty clear!” he supposed he was fuming, but can you blame him? 

Amity had the gall to look confused. “I don’t understand? Why are you angry?”

“Wh-Why?” he asked with incredulity. “Why?” 

“Can’t you get it up?” 

Flushed with embarrassment and anger, Mattholomule groaned in frustration. He ignored the stares that others had shot their direction. After all, they were at grom. Grom! Pulling Amity away, Mattholomule created a sort of safe room where they could be alone.

“Can you or not?” 

“That’s not the issue here!” 

“Oh, so you can!” 

“Of course I can!” he screamed, before breathing hard to calm himself down. Mattholomule was only thankful that they were behind closed doors. “That’s not the issue here.”

“What is then?” 

Changing the subject, he aimed a steely stare at the other witch. “What is it to you anyway?” 

“Luz is upset because Gus is upset that you don’t like him enough.” 

“How did that get to the sex part?” 

“ _Obviously_ , it’s the sex.”

“Obviously?” 

“I mean, who else aside from you two,” Amity began looking at her nails for some reason, as if they were more interesting and important than their current conversation. “Who are two very sexual witches, I must say, wouldn’t be having sex after all these months you’ve been together?” 

“I-” it wasn’t like he didn’t _want_ it. Gus was just- “I want to _treasure_ him.” 

“By remaining celibate?” Before Mattholomule could make a rebuttal, Amity waved her hand and stood up from where she was seating, taking a few things out of her bag. “Here’s a bit of a gift from me.” 

“Wai-”

“Bye!”

“Blight!”

~~

Gus was skeptical about the situation. When Luz told him to go to Matt as grom was about to end, Gus knew that something was up. Luz _never_ encourages her to go with Matt without any supervision. Now whatever that fear was, Gus may probably have a guess. 

“Y-You want to what?” 

“I’m n-not repeating what I just said.” 

Matt had never looked more embarrassed and cute to Gus’ eyes, but Gus knew that he might look just the same, if not more embarrassed at Matt’s statement. 

“You want t-to have,” Gus hesitated, whispering the next word. “ _Sex_?”

Matt buried his face in his hands as he nodded. Gus didn’t know how to react really. It’s not like he’d never thought of it, but he’s never really had any experience. Also, how did two males do it anyway? 

As he was lost in thought, he saw Matt staring at him with a worried face. “Is that a n-no?” Gus knew that Matt had a fear of rejection, but Gus knew for the first time, Gus didn’t see a trace of it in his lover’s face. It was full of genuine concern. As if saying no was alright, but he was expecting a yes anyway. It was a complicated expression that tugged at Gus’ heartstrings. 

“I,” he gulped, feeling the embarrassment creep in with the word yes hanging on the tip of his tongue. He opened his mouth to speak, but no voice came out, he remained there staring back at Matt. 

Matt gave him a rare smile, the one that he knew Matt reserved for when they were alone. One that showed true happiness, and a certain form of vulnerability. “You don’t have to agree with me, Gus.” Matt moved to hold his hands, holding both of Gus, trembling hands in those long, bony fingers. “I just wanted to let you know that I-” Matt looked away, as if embarrassed, Gus thought that this endearing side of the brunette was really something he wanted to keep to himself. 

A moment later, a sense of resolution seemed to have shone upon Matt. He looked seriously at Gus, with dazzling eyes filled with conviction, and inhaled deeply before speaking. “You’re the most attractive person to me, and I-” as if panicked, Matt closed his eyes tightly as he yelled. “I love you! I love you so much. I-” 

Not being able to take it, Gus initiated the kiss. It wasn’t the first time, but the rarity of these cases should let Matt know that Gus was agreeing to it. Whatever _it_ was. 

It wasn’t a heated kiss, their tongues didn’t battle for dominance. Instead, they danced with their tongues, moving languidly within the ballroom of their mouths as they clung to each other. The moment they parted, a string of saliva connected their tongues together. Matt was hovering over Gus as he slumped into the back of the chair he was sitting on. 

“So-” a naughty smirk, the signature Mattholomule face, came on the other guy’s face and Gus found the switch funny. “Sex?” 

Gus could only nod. 

~~

“Are you sure about this?” he heard Gus ask and Matt couldn’t tell, honestly. All he did was follow the _manual_ Amity left for him, with all the rubber gloves for penises and a sticky watery liquid that was akin to snot, if anything, called lubricant. 

“I think so?” 

He didn’t know what he was doing. _Put a pillow for your partner to rest on_ , check. _Elevate the lower half of your partner’s body_ , check. They were both naked, so he guessed that that unwritten step was a check, too. “Why do they put flavors on these anyway?” he asked, only realizing that he spoke it out loud as soon as he did. 

“Wh-What are you going to-” 

“I’m going to give you a blowjob.” 

There was just a minute moment of silence from Gus before he reacted by immediately crossing his thighs and covering his flaccid cock. It was cute, too. Matt pouted before covering it with a frown. “No!” was the only protest Gus could muster. 

Holding Gus’ bare knees apart, Matt couldn’t help but chuckle at how adorable the other boy was. “We _need_ to do it.” 

“D-Does that mean I-” 

“Have you never masturbated before?” It was a rhetorical question meant to tease Gus, but when the black-haired boy remained silent, flushed to the tips of his toes, Matt couldn’t help but blush with him. “Y-You-” 

“I’m sorry for being so inexperienced!” 

Gus tried to hide underneath the covers, but Mattholomule couldn’t take that. He found his boyfriend to be too adorable. Holding Gus’ kneecaps, Mattholomule spread them apart. “We both are, that’s what the manual is for.” 

“Do you think there’s a spell to just make me experienced?” 

“We don’t need it, we’ll get the experience together.” Gus looked at him skeptically, with a pout, but Matt ignored it. Opting to read the next passage of the manual, Matt kept Gus spread for him. “ _Start rubbing your cock against his hole. Spit on your cock. Use lube, and condoms if you’re going ahead with penetrative sex._ ” 

“Do you have to read it out loud?” 

“You look cute while I read it.” 

“You’re horrible.” 

“So do you want the blowjob first or should we do this one right away?” 

“Don’t make me choose!” Gus elongated the last word, flushed red from embarrassment.

Smiling wickedly, Matt hooked Gus’ legs over his shoulder to free his hands. Opening one bottle of lube, he spread it all over his hands. 

“Isn’t that too much?” 

“I have _no_ idea,” Matt admitted, “But it’s free anyway so who cares?” 

“So-haaahhh~” Gus mewled, as Matt wrapped his mouth around Gus’ cock. “I-Its’ dir-a-ah~” Matt couldn’t help but chuckle, sucking, the head of Gus’ head first before using his tongue to lick the underside of the dick. He used one hand to massage Gus’ balls as he stroked his own dick Doing two steps at once will make this whole ordeal faster, wouldn’t it? “Matt~” Gus moaned, and Matt had never heard him that desperate before.

Removing his mouth from Gus’ cock temporarily, Matt repositioned himself to hold the base of Gus’ member and begin kissing around it before taking it in his mouth once more. 

“Wai~! Maaa- _aht~_ ” Gus continued to moan, trembling now, and every time Matt looked up at him, Gus looked like he was near-crying. He didn’t get to see from the manual how long he should be doing this. Matt decided to take a peek, almost about to remove his mouth, but Gus thick thighs suddenly wrapped around his head and his mouth was stuck. 

Matt didn’t mind it though, considering the fact that Gus might have done it unconsciously, but as soon as he felt Gus’ dick hitting the back of his throat, Matt began to choke. It took less than a second after that before Gus came inside his mouth. 

The moment he felt the tight grip loosen, Matt backed away, coughing. He was about to lash out, but the moment he looked at Gus, limp, breathing heavily and eyes glazed over, Matt couldn’t find the right words. 

“Next step,” he decided instead. 

~~

Gus had never experienced that kind of intensity _ever_. It was like his brain was blanked out and his body had gone haywire. It was ridiculous. 

“Next step,” he heard Matt say, there couldn’t _possibly_ be the next step after that _thing_ he felt. “Rimming, hmm.”

“What’s that?” 

“Something you probably need to trust me with.” 

That didn’t sound good. “Uh- okay?” 

Matt began to read the manual for sex once more. Gus wondered if he should give it a go as well. He hated feeling as if he wasn’t giving in the same effort.

“C-can I see it, too?”

“Hmm?” Matt was frowning at whatever he was reading, but a moment later, he gave a smirk. “It says here that all you need to do is moan if you like it.”

Matt moved back to his lower side again, his head on the underside of Gus’ dick. 

“Wa-wait I just-” before he could continue, Gus felt soft lips kissing up the inside of his thighs. It made him shudder deliriously. The kisses turned to sucking, wider and wider and for some reason, Gus was starting to get frustrated. He wanted something else. Something _more_. 

“Matt,” he called to the brunette, but Matt’s only response was licking his balls. 

The tongue began to go lower, until it reached- “No!” Pushing Matt away, Gus covered his asshole. 

“Ow!” 

“Wha-wha-what wa-was th-th-th-that?” 

Matt groaned, pulling him back to the pillow. “Rimming, I just told you.” 

“Y-y-you were a-about to-” 

“Look, I’m only following the manual alright?” 

“You were about to kiss my butt!”

“I didn’t want to hurt you!”

“How does that re-relate?”

Sighing, as if frustrated, Matt opened the manual and showed it to Gus. “It says here, foreplay is necessary.” 

“Foreplay?” 

“Something about making your first time special? I don’t know. I-” 

“Can’t we skip it?” 

“No!” Matt seemed frustrated, and usually, Gus would give in, but it was his butt they’re talking about. 

“I don’t want you kissing my butt!” 

“I want to take care of you.”

They both spoke at the same time. Gus looked at Matt and the other guy was staring at him seriously. “Look, we don’t have to have sex now, I-” Matt moved the pillow where he was resting his lower back a while ago. “I like you, okay? And if it wouldn’t feel good for you, I’d rather-”

“Yeah, but it’s my butt. It’s _dirty_.” 

“You took a bath a while ago, right? I know how you clean yourself and-” 

“It’s still dirty!” 

“That’s where I’ll have to put my dick in though.” 

Okay, Matt had a point there. “C-can we at least skip the licking my butt part?” 

Matt seemed to contemplate it in his head before nodding. “Okay,” was the short response as Matt rummaged through the things on the bed with the manual. 

“What are you looking for?” 

“Finger condoms?” 

“Finger what?” 

“Just come back here.” 

Gus was still skeptical, but he positioned himself back to the bed. He watched Matt put on some sort of gloves over three of his fingers before opening a bottle of liquid and spreading it over the digits. 

“Wh-what’s going to happen?” 

Matt looked at him once more, the gaze serious. Without answering, Matt suddenly hovered over Gus before capturing his lips. 

It was unlike the kiss they had just a few moments ago. It was wet and sloppy and everything they did when they were rushing, but it was the type of kiss that Gus always lost into. Too lost into it that he almost didn’t recognize the foreign feeling of whatever was in his ass until it was there. 

“Wai-” his speech was blocked by Matt’s tongue as it swallowed whatever Gus was about to say. Trembling, Gus wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck as he felt Matt’s fingers wiggling in his ass. It felt weird and uncomfortable and- “Ahh~”

Matt parted ways with his mouth and Gus breathed heavily. His body was trembling and he felt good. Too good. 

“You liked that?” Matt asked and Gus could only look at his partner, wishing he could show just how much. “Good,” Matt smiled, easy, and satisfied. “I’m glad.” 

Looking below, he thought he squirted, but unlike when he first came a while ago, nothing came out. Clenching, he looked at his own penis. 

“It’s called dry orgasm,” Matt answered his thoughts as the guy was putting some of that liquid into his hands once more. “Don’t worry, you’re fine.” 

“Are you sure?”

As if to assure him, Matt kissed him once more. “Better than fine.” 

Gus clung to Matt once more as Matt seemed to carry him, hooking his legs over Matt’s shoulders once more. Matt continued to kiss Gus’ face, from his nose, to his cheeks, to his jawline and inside his neck. It felt good, and the squishy and wet feeling of Matt’s dick near his butt wasn’t bothering him that much until-

“Ma-att!” 

Grinding his fingers on Matt’s back didn’t feel satisfying enough. It didn’t hurt per se, but it was very, very, _very_ uncomfortable. The dick in his ass was still. He wondered why people liked doing this. 

Gus was about to ask Matt to take it out, but when he looked at Matt, eyes unfocused, ragged breathing ad soft face filled with unbridled passion, he couldn’t find the right words. He knew Matt would stop if he asked him, too, but Matt liked being inside him, and that in itself sent shivers of pleasure to his spine. 

“D-Don’t,” Matt’s tone was a tad bit lower now. “Don’t move,” it was spoken in a voice barely above a whisper. 

Gus hugged Matt tightly, putting his mouth just beside the other guy’s ear. “I love you,” he said, knowing that Matt likes hearing it said. With all of Matt’s skepticism with emotions, being told that he was loved, or that he had friends, was always something Gus knew, Matt liked. It seemed it was the right choice, too, because Matt began to hug him back. 

~~

“I love you, too,” he cried as he started to move. Feeling the connection of their bodies was just too much. Knowing that Gus loved him, hearing it said over and over again as Matt moved inside the other witch, it was too much. It was the best feeling Matt had ever felt.

“Are you alright?” he asked, wanting to make sure that Gus wasn’t hurt, or that it was something Gus also felt so much for. 

“Perfect,” Gus smiled, “We should probably get cleaned up though. I’m sleepy.”

Smiling back, Matt kissed Gus’ forehead. “Five minutes,” he asked for time as he cuddled his boyfriend, savoring the warmth their bodies gave.


End file.
